The present invention pertains to a finger hole positioning device for bowling balls. It is a well known fact that a very large percentage of people who participate in the sport of bowling own their own personal balls which have been custom drilled to provide for proper, comfortable grips to achieve maximum scoring results.
Heretofore, devices of this nature have been provided which provide means to properly position the thumb and finger holes relative to each other along respective radial axes of the devices. However, they do not provide for any angular adjustments relative to the radial axes. Many people are born with slight deformities in their fingers wherein at least one and often more of their fingers are crooked from joint to joint or from the finger tips to the first joints. Some people have one or more crooked fingers as the results of accidents resulting in broken fingers which do not heal in natural aligned conditions. With the presently used finger positioning devices, the angulation of one or more holes to accommodate a like number of crooked fingers must be estimated from a visual observation of the fingers after the proper positioning of the three holes has been determined.